


Everything In My Power

by starrynightshade



Series: The Less Dangerous of Two Truths [5]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 05:36:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2496392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrynightshade/pseuds/starrynightshade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I know you didn't realize what was going on at the time, but you should have trusted me when I said that Phil had a plan. I will always do everything in my power to protect you - all of you guys. You should know that by now.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything In My Power

**Author's Note:**

> Set after S2 E5.

“Irresponsable?” Lance scoffed. “Who was it that left for a two week mission without telling me?”

 

Bobbi didn’t even look up from her magazine. “I told you,” she said coolly “that was urgent and highly classified.”

 

Skye closed her laptop and tried to leave the room as discreetly as possible. She was headed for the Bus in hopes of finding a peaceful place to work when she ran into her S.O.

 

“Tired of the lounge?” May asked, cocking an eyebrow.

 

“Yeah, I wouldn’t go up there if I were you. Love is in the air.” Skye said, indicating the staircase she had just descended. “And by that I mean, Bobbi and Hunter are four seconds from hate banging on the coffee table. Don’t get me wrong, Bobbi’s awesome and I love having her here, but there are only two ways that situation can end.”

 

“I was just coming to look for you.”

 

“Is something wrong? Is it Coulson?” Skye asked. Her heart rate jumped for a moment before she fought to get it back under control. 

 

“No, he’s fine.” May assured her. “I wanted to apologize.”

 

“Apologize?” Skye asked incredulously. “For what?”

 

“You were right. You deserved to know what was going on with Coulson and we - I shouldn’t have kept it from you.”

 

Skye shook her head. “I get that you were trying to protect me, I really do, but thank you for the apology anyway. I didn’t really think you were the type.” 

 

“To say I’m sorry?” May asked. “Never put too much faith in someone who’s too proud to apologize, Skye.” 

 

She nodded. “Well, since we’re putting it all out there, I’m sorry about running off on my own and trying to interfere with the whole Raina situation.” She said, not quite able to meet her S.O.’s gaze. 

 

“Good. You should be.” May said before turning on her heel and heading back in the direction she had come from. 

 

“Wait, what?” Skye gaped, jogging to catch up with her. “In my defense, I was trying to save Simmons! And if you and AC had just told me that Bobbi was there to protect her, I wouldn’t have tried to intervene.”

 

May stopped walking and turned so she and Skye were face-to-face. “Skye, if you want my trust then I need to be able to trust you. Nearly compromising a mission and disobeying a direct order is not the way to do that.” She took a deep breath and placed a hand on the younger woman’s shoulder. “I know you didn't realize what was going on at the time, but you should have trusted me when I said that Phil had a plan. I will always do everything in my power to protect you - all of you guys. You should know that by now.” 

 

“I do know that.” Skye said earnestly, finally looking her in the eye. 

 

“Good.” May nodded. “Now, weren’t you headed somewhere?” 

 

Skye gave her a lazy salute before turning around and walking down the hall towards the hangar. 

 

May grinned the slightest bit as she watched the young woman walk away. 

 

***

 

“I just saw Skye.” May said, walking into Coulson’s office.

 

“How is she?” He asked, closing the file he’d been reading.

 

“Pretty good when you consider what went down yesterday.” She shut the door behind her and came to sit on his desk. “And you? How are you holding up Phil?” 

 

Gently, he picked up one of her hands, filling the gaps between her fingers with his own. “I’m glad that she’s okay - that she’s safe, but I feel so guilty too.”

 

“Phil, none of this is your fault.” She insisted. “You were trying to do what you thought was best for Skye. That’s not something you should feel guilty about.”

 

He looked down at their intertwined fingers. “I’m worried about what will happen to her if I get worse. I don't want to put her through more than she’s already been through.”

 

May put a hand under his chin, forcing him to look at her. “Phil, she’s a lot stronger than you give her credit for. And you don’t have to worry about what would happen because we’re going to figure this out.” 

 

He stood up and cradled her face in his hands. “I don’t thank you nearly enough for everything you do.”

 

“You don’t have to…” She started.

 

“I mean it, Melinda. I’m lucky to have you here with me.” He  leaned down and kissed her cheek, her forehead, her nose, her jaw, and finally her lips. “I love you.”

 

“Good,” she smiled, “because I’m not giving up on you. Neither of us are.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
